Two and a Half Years
by alygator86
Summary: Its been 2 12 years since Derek left but an accident and a call bring him back. MerDer one shot


Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy owns me.

Rating: K+

I wanted to write something angsty after the fluff I've been writing.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek sat in the sterile hospital room waiting for the woman in the bed to wake up. Outside it was raining – it had been raining since he got here. He was still wearing the clothes from the day before, not realizing he didn't being a suit case with him from New York. He got the call about her and just reacted. He hadn't seen her in two and a half years. He didn't know if she was seeing someone else. All he knew was that she had been in an accident, had CT's and MRI's to make sure her brain was alright but she was in a coma. That's what Cristina told him anyway. Cristina, who hated him with every fiber of her being, was the one who called him. He hadn't seen her in the 10 or so hours he'd been sitting in Meredith's room. The only intern he had seen was George and George hadn't spoken to him. The nurses had been in every two hours to check her stats but that was all. So being in a room practically by himself he began thinking, wondering, asking himself why he didn't tell her why he left. He has signed the papers with Addison after prom and left. Of course he called Meredith but ended up leaving messages on her voicemail because she wouldn't pick up.

His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Chris you want to see mommy?"

"Mommy! Chris see mommy!" presumably Chris responded.

Derek looked toward the door and saw Addison, holding a little boy with black hair and grey eyes, walk into the room.

"Addison?" he asked surprised yet unsure why he was surprised to see her – she did still work here after all.

Addison hesitated for a moment, "Derek, who called you?"

"Cristina. That's Meredith's son?" he asked, studying the boy who looked a lot like him.

"Not just hers, Derek," Addison replied, keeping her temper in check so she didn't worry the little boy. Derek had to see the resemblance. Everyone else did. Bailey did right after he was born.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. Not only was the love of his life in a coma and he had been gone for two and a half years, said woman in coma didn't know of her ranking in Derek's live and he had a son she didn't tell him about.

"What's his name?" Derek asked.

Addison bit he bottom lip, thinking. "Meredith is going to kill me," she told him then took a deep breath, "Christopher Derek Shepherd."

"An't Addie. Who that?" Chris asked pointing to Derek.

"Aunt Addie?" Derek mused aloud.

Before Addison had to answer, Izzie came into the room. She was on a break and wanted to spend some time with Meredith.

"Utoh," Izzie said, seeing Derek.

"Defiantly," Addison replied, "Izzie, could you take Chris to sit with Meredith while I….talk to Derek?"

"No problem," Izzie replied, taking Chris from Addison, "Come on buddy, let's say hi to mommy."

Once Izzie had the little boy Addison pulled Derek out of the room and straight into Bailey.

"You," Bailey glared at him with a look to make anyone cower in fear.

"Where did you go, Derek?" I told you not to hurt her again and you just up and leave?!" Addison started.

"I have a son?" he asked, still processing that,

"No," Bailey said, "You do to get to know about that until we know why you had to break my intern again."

"My youngest sister," he replied, "She had cancer… She only had six months to live and mom wanted us all to be together. She doubled that before she died."

Addison didn't know that, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"She didn't want anyone else to know."

Bailey wasn't giving up," That explains one year. What about the other year and a half? And why didn't you tell Meredith?"

"I called and left messages for weeks…."

Flashback

_Derek called Meredith for the nth time and was prepared to leave another message telling her he was sorry for leaving so suddenly, that he wanted to talk to her about why he left instead of leaving it in the message because it was complicated and that he loved her. That was squashed by someone actually answering._

_"Listen here, McStupid," Cristina started._

_Derek interrupted her, "Cristina let me talk to Meredith."_

_"No. You left. You left without an explanation. She's happy with McVet and you don't get to talk to her. Stop calling," with that she hung up._

_Derek decided to take the two year contract her friend at Manhattan General offered him while he spent time with his family. He knew now how it felt to be dark and twisty._

_End flashback _

"Ohh that girl," Bailey shook her head.

"Who?" A very pregnant Cristina asked wadding up to them, "Ohh I called you."

"You called me," Derek affirmed, "and you're pregnant."

"You called him?" Addison asked, "Why?

Cristina scowled, "the hormones. They're like little voices. They told me 'Call McDreamy, Meredith loves him, it would be the right thing to do'."

_Flashback_

_Derek was sitting in his office looking out at the sunny day when his phone rang._

_"Derek Shepherd."_

_"Dr. Shepherd. It's Cristina. You don't know what I had to do to get this number," she chuckled but sounded sad, a little like she had been crying._

_"Cristina, what's wrong?" he asked, Cristina didn't cry. _

_"It's um. It's Meredith. She was in an accident. A few days ago actually. She's stable but she's in a coma," she told him, "I just thought you should know."_

_Derek felt like his whole world had just fallen apart. He responded in his dazed state, "Ok. Thanks Cristina," and hung up. It was a few minutes before he could think properly to make the necessary arrangements to fly out to Seattle._

_End flashback_

"Wait. We need to back up a little bit because Izzie is in there with my son. I have a son no one told me about."

"We didn't know where to find you, Derek," Addison told him.

"No one thought to call my mother, anyone in my family? Addie, you know my mom ends up knowing where I am!" he exclaimed, "And I don't know how she does it!"

Addison looked at Bailey and Cristina, "She didn't want us to tell you. She actually made me promise. She said one night that since you had stopped calling her, you didn't care anymore and that you didn't deserve to know. I tried to tell her she was overreacting and I tried to talk to her but…you hurt her. However, in all fairness…." She trailed off looking at Cristina.

"Oh that's my fault. He kept calling and leaving these messages telling her how much he loved her and every time Mer listened to the she got all dark and twisty because he just left her and it was worse than when she found out about you, Addison. And she was pregnant and it wasn't good for the baby. I had to do something," she explained, adding quietly, "Sorry."

"Those hormones really are affecting you," Bailey commented, "You're apologizing.

"So she wasn't happy. You lied," he whispered trying to take everything in, "How old is he?"

"Almost two," Addison told him, "She got pregnant at prom."

Derek nodded, realizing Addison didn't even have any hostility towards him about that incident but that wasn't really the point. He was just trying to piece everything together.

Bailey got in Derek's face – or as well as she could being as short as she was, "You make things right when she wakes up. Because she will. If you hurt her again not only will you have me to answer to but one very pregnant, very hormonal best friend and one protective best friend," she told him meaning Cristina and Addison, "who happen to be your son's god mothers. Don't mess up."

Derek watched Bailey walk away and turned back to Meredith's best friends.

"You and Meredith are friends?" Derek asked Addison.

"A lot changes in two and half years, Derek. But what hasn't changed is how she feels about you so go in there, sit with her and make sure she gets better," Addison ordered.

Izzie came out with Chris.

"Addison, I have to get back. Can you take him again?" she asked, completely ignoring Derek.

"Sure," Addison took the toddler from Izzie and Izzie headed back to work.

"Oh, she's pissed at you," Cristina told Derek.

"An't Stina. Mommy sick," Chris told her.

Cristina ran her fingers through his dark hair, "I know, kid. Aunt Cristina has to go back to work. Bye Chris."

Chris waved, "Bye, bye."

Chris pointed to Derek again, "An't Addie, who that?" he asked more insistently this time not forgetting Addison hadn't told him, "That daddy?"

"Meredith showed him pictures," Addison told Derek then looked at Chris, "Yes, Chris. That's daddy."

"Daddy fix mommy?" Chris asked Derek.

Derek gave him a small smile. "I'm gonna try."

Chris seemed to like that answer and started his favorite game. He pointed to Addison's nose, "what's that?"

"Not now, Chris, ok?" Addison asked, "Aunt Addie needs to talk to daddy."

Chris laid his head on her shoulder in response.

"I can take him," Derek offered, "and we can sit with Meredith. Don't you have some work you need to do?"

"No, I'm the baby sitter of the day," she told him, "Preston – he's chief now – changed our schedules around so that either George, Izzie, Mark, Cristina or myself have a day off to take care of Chris and bring him to see Meredith."

"Mark?" Derek asked. Mark was taking care of his son.

"Like I said, Derek - A lot changes in two and a half years," she sighed. "Take Chris. Sit with Meredith, I'll do some paperwork and I'll come back in a couple hours."

For the next two weeks Derek and Chris got into a routine. It took a few days for Izzie and George to let him into the house but he stayed there with Chris. Everyday they'd wake up and Derek would make Chris breakfast. Then they went to the hospital to visit Meredith and Chris's Aunts and Uncles. Chris would take a nap and Derek would talk to Meredith. They'd have lunch, spend some more time with Meredith then go home for dinner and watch some TV before bed.

Today was no different.

Chris had fallen asleep in Derek's arms as they sat right next to Meredith's bed. Derek had one arm around Chris and the other was holding Meredith's hand. And he started talking.

"It's amazing, Mer. We created such a beautiful little life. I should be mad that you didn't tell me but I've had two weeks to think, to put myself in your shoes, to be yelled at by your friends and the only thing I feel is love. I love Chris and I love you. I love you so much," he was looking at Chris while he spoke and didn't see Meredith's eyes open. She wanted to her what he had to say, "I should have just told you I was leaving because my sister was dying. I shouldn't have listened to Cristina, should have known she was lying. I should have been there for you and Chris."

"What did Cristina lie about?" She asked, just about scaring Derek.

"Meredith!" he exclaimed, genuinely smiling in two weeks…no since he left Seattle.

She looked at her son who was amazingly still sleeping, "How is he?"

"Tired. I let him have a little too much sugar last night so he was up until about midnight," he gently placed the boy in the chair he had just been sitting in and began checking Mer's stats out of habit. When he was finished he sat on the edge of her bed.

"You sister died?" she asked.

"You heard that?" when she nodded he went on, "that's why I left. My mom called a week after Addie and I signed the papers. My sister had cancer and she died about a year and a half ago."

"When did Cristina lie?"

"She picked up your phone one day and said you were happy with Finn and told me to leave you alone."

"That was defiantly a lie," she replied, "I broke up with Finn a week after you left."

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Meredith," he whispered.

She nodded, "I forgave you a long time ago. I didn't want to be angry like my mother. And I still love you but I can't let you in like before."

"I understand. I love you and I love Chris and I will do everything I can to make it up to you."

"You better."

Chris woke up hearing his parents talking. He sat up.

"Daddy fix mommy?" he asked

Derek lifted him onto the bed so Meredith could hold him.

She smiled at Chris, "Not yet, Chris, but he's working on it."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

And they lived happily ever after with a little more angst and dogs and love and many more kids.  
As you can see the fluff isn't all out of my system lol

Read, love, review, repeat


End file.
